


This is the Life

by MonsieurToast



Series: Korrasami Week 2016 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Korrasami Week, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurToast/pseuds/MonsieurToast
Summary: Korrasami Week 2016, Day 4: Moving In TogetherKorra explores the Sato estate as she prepares to move in with her girlfriend of two years.





	

# This is the Life

31.

That's the number of rooms Korra had counted so far, and she still wasn't done fully exploring this place just yet. 31 rooms, and she was still only maybe three quarters of the way through.

Of those 31 rooms, Korra had counted no more than 14 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms (+1 connected to the master bedroom), 2 powder rooms, 2 kitchens, 2 gyms, 1 dining hall, 1 grand foyer, 1 study (formerly Hiroshi's, now Asami's), 1 library, and a room on the lowest level she was already aware of that had a pretty sweet indoor pool.

Honestly, it all seemed a little excessive to her – Avatar or not, she was a simple girl from a simple tribe, used to a humble home and living, White Lotus compound included. The Southern Water Tribe had come a long way since the Hundred Year War, but, it still wasn't as... upper class, one could suppose, as the North was.

However, this of course meant that the transition from the South to the similarly humble and simple nature of the nomadic Air Nation culture found on Air Temple Island wasn't that big of a deal for her. All she really had to get used to was the difference in weather.

But this? This was something else entirely. Who even needed this many rooms? I mean, honestly! What was Hiroshi expecting when he built this place, 20 kids? But, the more she explored the building and the more servants and staff she came across, the more she began to understand that, even if there was an egregious amount of space, that wasn't to say it was going unused.

There were rooms for the cooks, the maids, the butlers, the gardener, the caretaker – even some of the personnel for the race/test track out back, near the mountains, had a place to stay here, if not in the main mansion itself than at least _somewhere_ on the property.

Never in her life could Korra have imagined that she would one day be living in the lap of luxury like this, but... here she was.

Today was the day, a big day in Korra's life. Today was the day she finally moved out of Air Temple Island and in with her girlfriend, Asami, who, as the CEO of a major multi-billion yuan corporation, was about as rich as water was wet. She knew that living here would be... different, to say the least. She'd been here numerous times over the years visiting her friend turned girlfriend, after all. But this was honestly beyond her wildest dreams. All this time, she'd never really, _seriously_ taken a look around.

10.

That was the number of people she'd counted so far who seemed to live on the property; some permanently, some only on occasion, and others, in shifts.

This included 2 maids, 2 butlers, 2 cooks, the gardener, the caretaker, the handyman, and, of course, Asami herself, though it appeared only 1 of the maids, butlers and cooks seemed to stay here at a time, having their own rooms for when they did. If Korra counted herself and Naga in all of this, then that number would rise to 12. This still left 3 of the bedrooms she'd seen in her tour around the property completely untouched and unused. Good to know, she supposed.

On top of this was an expansive attic, a finished basement that doubled as a game room, and, of course, the pool room. That was going to be one of Korra's favorite places, she could already tell. And Asami's, too, so long as Korra was around, she imagined – being a Firebender, any small enclosed body of water like that could become a hot tub on a whim. As far as she could tell, Asami didn't have one of those yet. But she actually still hadn't seen the master bathroom yet, so, hey, who knows? Maybe she did.

8.

That was the number of flights of stairs she'd counted so far.

There were 3 outside that she could already tell were going to be a pain to navigate, which was probably why there was also a paved path for Satomobiles leading up to a garage and the front door. Still difficult to traverse by walking alone, but if Korra had her own car – or perhaps even a bike or a moped of some sort – it wouldn't be so bad. Naga was going it hate it though. Then there was the main staircase you saw as soon as you passed through the front door, leading from the ground to the first floor.

On the first floor, there were two staircases – one in the East Wing and one in the West – which both led up to the second floor. That was where she was now, and she hadn't fully explored it yet, but she knew there was at least one more flight of stairs up here which led up into the attic. Then, back on the ground floor, there were two flights of stairs leading to the mansion's impressively sized basement. Once again, one in the East Wing, and then another in the West. The size of this place was truly not to be underestimated.

It'd been offered to Korra by the building's caretaker, a man named Yoshi, to have a guided tour of the property, but she'd declined. She wanted to see and explore this place for herself. Truly, this was the definition of the lap of luxury. If she wanted, Korra could never have to do anything herself or on her own ever again. She wouldn't have to cook, clean, fetch anything on her own... but that wasn't her.

Asami had grown up here, like this. She was used to this sort of thing. She was sure she didn't abuse the help and did plenty of things on her own, too, but... maybe not always. She didn't have to. She had help. Korra, however, was raised completely differently. While the White Lotus did dote on her somewhat, her parents had also taught her a lot about personal responsibility and the Southern way of life. She was used to being self-sufficient, taking care of her own on her own, always only ever standing on her own two feet.

She was independent in a lot of ways. So all of this was... well, she wasn't sure what she thought of it, exactly. But she knew that even if the option was there, she'd probably be doing her best to avoid asking for help and piling more chores onto the help, whenever possible.

She'd only just finished moving in, technically speaking, a half hour ago.

She hadn't really unpacked yet, but, there wasn't all that much to unpack, either. Two boxes, and that was it – all of her belongings from Air Temple Island and then everything she'd deemed important enough to keep around here from back home at the South Pole. When one of Asami's butlers tried to carry her stuff from the car for her, she immediately stopped him and insisted on doing it herself. He seemed a little surprised, but, Korra was Korra. She felt more comfortable doing this stuff on her own.

“There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you.” Came the familiar voice, Korra halting her continued exploration of the property to turn around and look at her girlfriend.

“Oh, hey, Asami! Yeah, I've just been giving myself a tour of the place, trying to map it all out in my head... all these years, and I'd barely even scratched the surface of this place, it's huge!” She exclaimed, spreading her arms as she emphasized how huge exactly. Asami chuckled.

“Why didn't you have Yoshi show you around?” She asked.

“Eh, you know me, I like trying to do things on my own first. I think I may have underestimated how big this place actually was, though...” Korra said nervously.

“Yeah, well, my dad always did like falling into those rich person stereotypes. Unnecessarily big house, lots of help... all that jazz. I guess he felt like he'd worked hard enough to earn it all?”

“Mm, I guess that's fair.” Korra shrugged. “Still, it's... not the kind of place I'd have chosen to build.”

“Yeah, knowing you, you'd probably just build a simple hut and be done with it.” Asami joked.

“Please, if _I_ was rich? It'd be a _solid gold_ hut, Asami, come on. You should know this by now.” Korra joked back. Asami laughed again. “Did you want me for anything?” She asked.

“Oh, right, I just wanted to let you know that I've cleared out a drawer and made some space in the closet for your clothes, but I'll be letting you put everything else where you want. Our bedroom's pretty big, so, there's plenty of space to go around.” Asami said.

“Our”. That concept still felt really new and surreal to the simple Water Tribe girl, but... in a good way. It wasn't just _a_ bedroom or _Asami's_ bedroom anymore, it was _their_ bedroom. This wasn't just _Asami's_ mansion anymore, this was _their_ mansion. Everything here belonged to the both of them together, now, and it was... incredible. Thinking about it almost made her shiver. She'd always hoped this day would come eventually, but, she'd underestimated how amazing it'd actually be when it did.

“I remember, I've been in there a few times before, heh.” Korra said. Asami blushed lightly. Right, she had – she'd almost forgotten.

“W-Well, uh, I don't know if you saw it when you set your boxes down in there, but, I made a space for Naga in the corner, by our bed. I figured you'd probably want to keep her close, so... hopefully it's comfortable enough for her.” Asami said. The Avatar smiled.

“I did, yeah, though I forgot to comment on it... I'm sure she'll love it, she's slept in less comfortable places.” Korra shrugged. “Is she still running around out back?”

“Yeah, I think she's doing her own exploration of the property.” Asami laughed. “Her energy seems endless, I can see how you two got along so well growing up.”  
  
“Heh, well, you know me.” Korra smirked. That she did, Asami thought with a smirk of her own.

“Are you hungry? I can have Kana start dinner for us, if you want.” Korra thought for a moment.

“Hmm... sure, yeah. But, I'd like to finish exploring first, if that's okay?” She asked. Asami nodded.

“Of course, make yourself at home. What's mine is yours.” She smiled. Korra smiled back almost twice as wide. She guessed it was, huh?

“It's probably gonna take us 20 or 30 minutes, anyway. I've actually been practicing some traditional Southern Water Tribe dishes, recently? So, I wanted to go help her out in the kitchen, make something special for your first night officially living here.” She somewhat sheepishly admitted. Korra's face was beaming.

“Wait, seriously???” Asami nodded. “Awwww, babe! Thanks <3” Korra swooned, leaning in and kissing the taller girl on the cheek. Asami blushed.

“Yeah, well... gotta make you feel at home, you know?” She shrugged.

“Babe, anywhere is home with you.” Korra said.

“Damn, that was smooth.” Asami replied, grinning, kissing her head in return, Korra closing her eyes and laughing as she leaned in.

“Like I said, you know me.” Asami smiled.

“Anyway, I'll go grab Kana and help her get started on dinner then! I'll see you soon~” She said, blowing the Avatar a kiss as she began to walk away.

“See you there!” Korra replied, her face still beaming. Luckily, she still remembered the path back downstairs to the dining room.

This wasn't exactly the kind of house she'd have chosen to build if she were rich, and the lifestyle that came along with it wasn't exactly congruent with hers. The help were nice but nobody she could see herself relying on, and the number of rooms this place had, in her mind, was _still_ patently ridiculous, no matter what they were being used for or who was staying in them.

The carpets were too fancy, the woods were too rare and pricy, and if she were being totally honest with herself, she almost felt a little out of place among everyone and everything else here aside from Asami, like she didn't really belong amongst it all, at least not yet; like it'd take time for her to really adjust to this drastic a change in lifestyle and this huge of a home to call her own.

But... this place _was_ still home to one thing she cared for deeply, one thing worth more than the property itself or anything else in or on it, and that was Asami. And now, it wasn't just _Asami's_ home anymore, but Korra's, as well.

For all of its perceived faults and excesses, as well as its luxuries and niceties and all the things Korra _did_ greatly appreciate, it wasn't the place itself, or the acres of land, or the fact that she no longer had to do anything that she didn't want to ever again that made this place so great, that made it _home_ , it was Asami.

Whether they were living a simple life like the one she'd led back home in the South or on Air Temple Island, or here in some sort of spacious mansion sitting in the lap of luxury, it didn't really matter to Korra. All that mattered to her was that they were living here together, the both of them, her and Asami, side by side under the same roof and sleeping in the same bed.

Rich or poor, Korra couldn't care less. So long as Asami was there... that was all she really needed.

So, as she continued to look around and explore the place she would from now on be calling home, and as she thought about their future together and the fact what was 'hers' or 'Asami's' was now irrevocably a 'theirs', only one thought crossed her mind –

“ _This_ is the life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I've written for this scenario before. Just, this time, I was able to get a bit more in-depth and fluffy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
